Inside Out
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: Rachel is a little too scared to tell a certain hazel-eyed girl how she feels so she goes to Brittany for help. The blonde forms a plan to get Rachel the girl the best way she knows how. Dancing!


**Inside Out**

"A-are you s-sure about this Brittany? Because I'm not quite…" the small brunette is cut off with a slender finger being pressed against her lips.

"Rachel, I'm totally sure this'll work. I mean come on; do you _really _think I'd have you do this if something bad were to happen to you?" Rachel puffed out her cheeks but shook her head. Brittany beamed at the small brunette. "Great! Now if you wanna get your sweet lady kisses on, this is what we're gonna hafta do…"

_'Am I really going to do this?'_ Rachel wondered to herself as she sat alone in the auditorium waiting for the rest of the Glee club. Her heart was racing and she was fiddling with the necklace she was wearing. It had been a birthday present from Quinn when she turned fifteen. She smiled lightly at the memory of the nervous blonde handing her the small golden box it came in.

_"So… you like it then?" Quinn asked at the bright-smiling girl._

_"Like it? Quinn, it's beautiful! I absolutely adore this! Although I must say, based off how it looks, I'm betting it was extremely expensive. Oh Quinn please tell me you didn't go all out on me again! I told you last year that you coming over to my party was enough of a gift for me and-" A polished finger silenced her as Quinn smirked at the brunette's cute babbling._

_"Yes Rach, I remember and no I didn't." she promised. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde but all she got was a raised eyebrow and goofy grin. She sighed but brought the smile back to her face as she looked at the pendant on the golden chain. It was of a lion, its mane was huge. Rachel smirked at the pendant, and saw Quinn's cheeks tinted in pink._

_"Hahaha... Thank you again Quinn. I really do love it."_

_"G-good, I'm glad."_

Rachel gripped the lion in her palm lightly, her nerves shot. "How did I let Brittany convince me to do this?" She asked herself. She sighed. Her head snapped to attention when the auditorium doors opened then shut. There was Brittany standing there, sporting her usual grin and pinky entangled with Santana's.

"Hey Rach!" She waved at the smaller girl. Santana merely raised an eyebrow before huffing at Brittany's look.

"Hey Berry." Rachel stared for second before responding.

"Hello Brittany, Santana. I gather that you already know what we will be partaking in Santana?" The Latina rolled her eyes.

"Just keep your hands to yourself Berry and we won't have any problems."

"Saannnn… She has to touch me a little bit! It's the only way this will work!" Brittany pouted. Santana sputtered for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing.

"But you better keep the touching light Hobbit! I know where you live!" Rachel nods her acquiescence. Satisfied, Santana gives Brittany a quick kiss and leaves to gather the others. Brittany watches her go with a fond smile before looking at Rachel.

"So, are you ready for this?"

Rachel gulped lightly before responding. "A-as ready as I'll e-ever be."

"It'll be ok Rach! After this, she won't be able to resist you!" A smirk snaked its way across soft pink lips as she spoke. "Now," a small brown bag was thrust into Rachel's hands, "go put this on!" Rachel furrowed her brows and attempted to look in the bag but was stopped before she could. "No peeking! Just do as I say ok? I don't wanna hafta get Santana to force you." Rachel's face paled at the implication, so she nodded quickly and left to get changed.

While Rachel slipped into her 'costume', the other Glee clubbers arrived, Santana in the front. There were murmurs between some of them as they wondered what was going on. One person in particular was most interested about a certain star-loving brunette. Quinn Fabray walked over to where Santana was sitting and stood in front of her.

"Ok S I know you know something. I saw you leave with Ra- Berry and Brittany." Santana gave a look that said 'ya? Your point?' Quinn growled under her breath making Santana smirk internally. "What the hell is going on Santana?"

"Just watch and find out Q. You just might like it." Quinn was confused at her statement, but sat down next to her nonetheless. Just then, the lights in the room were dimmed to the point of near darkness. The only things that could be seen on the stage were a chair, a wall, and two silhouettes. Then the music started.

A spotlight shined on Brittany. She was standing by the wall pretending to get ready for something. Santana was drooling at the tight outfit her girlfriend was wearing. Tight booty shorts, form-fitting black top, and sneakers. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in what looked like a waterfall of golden locks. Her lips glittered slightly in the light as she 'applied her makeup' in the 'mirror'.

_Said you're gonna be here in a minute  
Sitting in the mirror getting pretty  
Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up  
Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up_

Rachel stood off to the side, lightly banging on some wood, pretending to knock at the door. Brittany's gaze switched to where she was a sad smile on her face.

_I can hear you knocking at the front door  
And I know exactly what you came for  
Try to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy  
Try to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy_

She prances over to the 'door' and lets Rachel in. She drags her over to the chair and sits her down acting likethey needed to talk. Rachel sat nodding her head, 'listening' to the blonde, all the while staring her up-and-down, admiring her. Quinn was practically drooling in her seat. Rachel _never_ wore skirts that short! And since _when_ did she have an ample chest? It was hard to tell with all the argyle the girl wore.

Brittany kept trying to tell Rachel something but the other girl didn't seem to be listening. She barely touched the younger girl's shoulder before she was pulled off her feet and pushed up against the wall.

_You touch me and it's breaking me down  
And me down and me down and me down  
I'm telling you let's just give it up and get down  
And get down and get down_

Santana felt herself get a little excited watching Brittany man-handle Rachel while Quinn struggled not to rush up the stage and tear the blonde's arms off. Rachel placed her hand on Brittany's face, gently stroking down her cheek, a look of 'lust' in her eyes. She gave a devilish smirk before placing one arm around Brittany's waist, her other arm attaching their hands together. Brittany placed her free hand on Rachel's shoulder and they began to tango rather sensually together through the chorus.

_So come on  
Won't you give me something to remember?  
Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out  
Even though we couldn't last forever, baby  
You know what I want right now_

_Hit me one more time it's so amazing  
How you shook my world and flipped it upside down  
You're the only one who ever drove me crazy  
'Cause you know me inside out, inside out_

Ok, now Santana was slightly upset, but she kept her cool for Brittany's sake. Quinn was fuming; her teeth gritted together, knuckles white from gripping her seat too tight. Santana chuckled to herself noticing her friend's jealousy shining through. Quinn noticed this and snarled at the Latina.

"What the hell do you find so funny Satan? That's _your girlfriend_ grinding up on Berry!" Santana shut up instantly and returned her gaze to the scene in front of them seeing exactly what Quinn had mentioned.

Rachel was against the wall, Brittany pressing against her _hard_.

_I know that we probably shouldn't do this  
Wake up in the morning feeling stupid  
Said that we were done but you're all up all on me  
Said that we were done but you're all up all on me_

Rachel then smirked as the girl still tried to explain something but cut her off by reversing their positions. Now Brittany was against the wall and Rachel was pressed against her lean form. Brittany's head was back against the wall, leaving her neck exposed. Rachel trailed her nose along the girl's neck making her whimper softly.

_Tell me how we got in this position  
Guess I gotta get you out my system  
Try to let you go but it's not that easy  
Try to let you go but it's not that easy_

Rachel stroked Brittany's neck when the girl tried once again to speak, silencing her.

_You touch me and it's breaking me down  
And me down and me down and me down  
I'm telling you let's just give it up and get down  
And get down and get down_

Rachel left a soft kiss on the tall blonde's slender neck, causing her to shudder in pleasure. It went unnoticed by everyone except for the two girls in the front. Santana was furious and ready to go all Lima-Heights on the small brunette while Quinn was already planning how to murder poor Brittany and make it look like an accident simultaneously. Knowing the final chorus was coming; Rachel backed up and pulled Brittany into her arms. They once again danced the tango, until the song finished out.

_So come on  
Won't you give me something to remember?  
Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out  
Even though we couldn't last forever, baby  
You know what I want right now_

_Hit me one more time it's so amazing  
How you shook my world and flipped it upside down  
You're the only one who ever drove me crazy  
'Cause you know me inside out, inside out_

_So come on  
Won't you give me something to remember?  
Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out  
Even though we couldn't last forever, baby  
You know what I want right now_

_Hit me one more time it's so amazing  
How you shook my world and flipped it upside down  
You're the only one who ever drove me crazy  
'Cause you know me inside out_

When it was over both girls were panting heavily, smiles breaking across each face. They took a bow in front of the gleeks before heading to the dressing rooms. "Brittany, I did it!"

"You sure did Rach! Nice job, that kiss was a nice touch." A blush formed on both girls' faces when Brittany mentioned that.

"Er, t-thanks. I don't know where that came from haha." Brittany just shook her head and pulled Rachel into a hug telling her it didn't matter. They got changed into their regular clothes then, making small talk about what had just happened. Rachel was tying her shoe when she heard Santana cursing in Spanish.

"Where the hell is she?! Imma go Lima-Heights on her midget ass! Esa perra! La mataré!" That was about the only thing she could make out. Rachel's went even paler than it had when Brittany threatened to sick the Latina on her if she didn't get into her costume. She turned to the blonde, bile rising in her throat.

"Britt, what am I gonna do? Santana wants to kill me!" Brittany sighed in exasperation, and calmed her friend down.

"Relax Rachel, Santana won't really hurt you. She's just acting like that so that Quinn will get all defensive and try to protect you." Rachel looked at her confused and terrified at the same time. Before she could argue, the door to the room opened showing a furious Santana. Her stance said 'prepare to die Berry' but her eyes were filled with mischief.

"There you are Smurf! I knew you were hiding somewhere!" Rachel squealed in terror and hid behind the tallest thing she could find, Brittany.

"Oh Santana I'm so sorry! Please forgive my intrusion into your relationship with Brittany, I never meant to step out of bounds! The kiss was an accident, a folly really. It was never my intention it just sorta happened! But I swear it will _never_ happen again!" she rushed out shutting her eyes tightly. The taller brunette stared at Rachel fiercely for a few more seconds before snickering a little bit.

"Oh relax Berry I'm not here to kill you." Rachel opened her eyes to see Santana smirking at her. She sniffled.

"R-really?"

"Really… I just want Q to think that."

"Why?" The other girl didn't answer, she just grinned.

"Wait for it." Not even ten seconds later Quinn came bursting through the room just as Santana brought out her angry face. "Now get your ass over here Berry so I can…!" Quinn thrust herself between the girls before Santana could finish. She glared at the blonde, a soft scoff escaping her lips. "Get outta my way Q, this little midget needs to learn a lesson!" Rachel squeaks and hides behind Brittany again. Quinn looks at Rachel softly before glaring at Santana.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you hurt Rachel San! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Santana's eyebrows flew to the top of her head.

"Hasn't done anything wrong? She _kissed_ Brittany. On her neck! Or did you so conveniently forget that?" Quinn growled at the memory but brushed it off.

"Oh yeah? Well it seems like Brittany enjoyed it. Why aren't you going off on her?"

"Because Sanny knows that if she does I won't do that thing with my tongue…."

"Britt! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" The Latina whined. Brittany blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"Oh right. Sorry baby, I forgot." Santana pouted before staring at Quinn again.

"Tch, whatever Q. Go ahead and defend your little hobbit! I wants to gets my mack on anyways. Come on Britt." Brittany hops over to her fellow cheerleader, kisses her cheek and they walk away. Quinn stands there for another minute or two watching after them before finally relaxing. She looks over at Rachel to see the girl lying on a couch, her arm over her head.

"_That_ was close!" she huffs out. "I thought I was a goner!" Quinn giggled at her friend's speech.

"You would have been fine Rachel; you know how to handle yourself."

"Not against a pissed-off Santana I don't! She could have killed me in a matter of seconds!" Quinn looked at the relaxed brunette with a concentrated gaze before speaking.

"I wouldn't have let her. I love you too much to…" Quinn's eyes widened as she processed what she said. Rachel removed her arm from her eyes to look at Quinn curiously.

"What did you say Quinn?" The blonde clamped her lips shut, refusing to answer. Rachel narrowed her eyes, causing Quinn to let out an unintentional squeak. "Quinn Fabray, you better tell me what you just said or so help me Barbara I will…" she trailed off thinking of what she could add on that would scare the girl. She frowned, unable to come up with anything. Shaking her head she pressed on. "Ahh forget what I just said," she decided to try a different approach. "I'm obviously not trusted enough to know what you said." That snapped the former Cheerio out of it.

"Wait Rachel it's not like that! I _do_ trust you!" Rachel nodded.

"Ah I see. Then I just must not as important as you say. Maybe I should go to Santana and let her finish what she started." She got up as if to do just that. She made it a couple of feet before a hand gripped her wrist. It was firm but gentle. She smiled to herself before dropping it to look at her captor. Quinn kept her gaze to the floor, hand clasped onto Rachel. Her cheeks were burning with a blush as she mumbled something to keep the other girl with her. Rachel strained to hear what she said. "What was that Quinn?"

"…" She was still too quiet for the brunette to hear her words. Rachel regarded Quinn for a moment, hoping that she would speak up. After a moment of silence she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Ok Quinn, I get it." Quinn switched her attention to the smaller girl, unsure of what she would say. "Since you don't want to be known as the girl who confessed first," she smirked at the pink that colored pale cheeks, "I guess I'll hafta take that leap." Rachel then faced Quinn and gripped one hand with both of hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. She made to look deeply into those mind-blowingly beautiful hazel eyes as she spoke. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, I Rachel Barbara Berry have a confession to make."

Quinn nodded, swallowing her nerves as she waited for the other girl to continue. "Today I was up on stage doing something akin to dancing. It was really more of a seductive tease." Quinn huffed out a laugh as she continued. "The whole point of this was so that I could build up a little bit of courage so I could express my feelings for a certain someone." Her grip tightened marginally as she moved on. "This person can be very stubborn at times, and never seems to notice the signs I put out. She doesn't seem to get that I am flirting with her every chance I have, no matter who we're around. It seems like everybody else notices except her." Quinn begins to deflate, already knowing just who her friend is referring to.

"Oh I see." Is her response. "Have you tried everything you could to get her attention?" The reaction she got was not expected. Rachel guffawed when she realized how oblivious this girl was. "What's so funny?" Quinn asked a little offended. Rachel shook her head, a giggle or two escaping when she responded.

"Santana was right, you really are oblivious."

"Huh?" Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed the confused girl quickly before landing back on her feet. She then turned around and walked out of the room, a pleased smile on her face, leaving behind a befuddled ex-head cheerleader.

**A/N: Annnnd that's all she wrote! Well, all _I_ wrote anyways. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
